Sandy's Back
by StarliteBaby
Summary: corny tittle i know but... you get the picture


Ext. street-day  
  
A young girl is walking down the street she has a carpet bag in one hand and small suitcase in the other. Over one shoulder she carries a pocket book. She has blonde hair and soft china bule eyes. She is wearing an old torn and worn out pair of jeans and tank top with a college letterman sweater over it. She goes into a small hang-out restaurant and sits down on a table.  
  
Int. al's restaurant  
  
Al: Hey there sandy I thought you went to Florida to live with your grandma.  
  
Sandy: Yeah Al I did but granny died a week ago. So I was sent back here and my parents just died. So I got nowhere to live.  
  
Al: We'll think of something.  
  
Sandy: That's real nice of you Al but all think of somebody.  
  
Al: Are you sure you don't you don't want my help?  
  
Sandy: Maybe a few suggestions would be helpful.  
  
Al; Tim Shepherd  
  
Sandy: Are you crazy!  
  
Al: It was a suggestion  
  
Sandy: I'm not living with him all he does is throw wild parties!  
  
Al: plain out of ideas  
  
Sandy: Great!  
  
Pony-boy enters, sees Sandy and stares at her blankly!  
  
Pony-boy: Sandy?  
  
Sandy: Yea Pony-boy I ain't Bette Davis!  
  
Pony-boy: What are you doing here?  
  
Sandy: Granny died.  
  
Pony-boy: Sorry.  
  
Sandy: Even more bad news my parents died.  
  
Pony-boy: Sorry again  
  
Sandy: I need a place to live!  
  
Pony-boy: I think that can be arranged! I don't think Darry would mind…  
  
Sandy: Darry wouldn't mind if what…  
  
Pony-boy: If you lived with us.  
  
Sandy: Soda would like that wouldn't, eh? Ops he's probably never going to speak to me again because of that letter.  
  
Pony-boy: (shrugs)  
  
Sandy: Do you think he'll understand if I tell him what happened?  
  
Pony-boy: (shrugs)  
  
Sandy: Do you want me to tell you before I tell soda?  
  
Pony-boy: Sure, whatever  
  
Sandy: well…. My granny usually agrees with my mom. My mom didn't want me to even talk to Soda let it alone marry him. So when Soda sent me that letter I never even read it, granny sent it back and didn't let me read it.  
  
Pony-boy: Oh. Interesting story!  
  
Sandy: That's true Pony-boy, I don't lie. Do you think Soda will believe that? Do you believe it Pony?  
  
Pony-boy: I believe you, but I don't know if Soda will?  
  
Sandy: oh  
  
Ext. Dx Gas Station-day  
  
Pony-boy: Hey Steve!  
  
Steve: Hi Pony-boy what are you doin here?  
  
Pony-boy: I need to talk to Soda.  
  
Steve: Oh, ok he's in the shop.  
  
Int. Dx gas station car shop-day  
  
Pony-boy: Hey Sodapop  
  
Sodapop: Hey Pony-boy What'ca doin here?  
  
Pony-boy: I need to talk to you.  
  
Sodapop: yea, shoo! Talk!  
  
Pony-boy: Look who I found at Al's  
  
Grabs Sandy's hand and pushes her forward.  
  
Sodapop: Sandy what are you doin here? I thought you went to Florida to live with your grandma.  
  
Sandy: Granny died  
  
Sodapop: oh  
  
Sandy: Then my parents died.  
  
Sodapop: oh  
  
Sandy: All you can say is oh  
  
Sodapop: yeah why?  
  
Sandy: cause…ohhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Sodapop: Well what's your side of the story?  
  
Sandy: Well…my granny usually agrees with my mom. My mom didn't want me to even talk to you let it alone marry you. So when you sent me that letter I never even read it, granny sent it back and didn't let me read it.  
  
Sodapop: Gee, I thought it was because you hated me.  
  
Sandy: No, I don't hate you!  
  
Sodapop: Something told me you didn't but I don't know what let me believe it in the first place.  
  
Sandy: Do still have the letter?  
  
Sodapop: yup  
  
Sandy: Do you still want me to read it?  
  
Sodapop: Sure if you want to?  
  
Soda pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. He hands it to Sandy, who reads it slowly and carefully.  
  
Sandy: I had no idea you felt that way about me, Soda  
  
Sodapop: I knew all along.  
  
Sandy: well of course you did.  
  
Sodapop: (shrugs)  
  
Sandy: How come you didn't tell me you felt that way?  
  
Sodapop: I didn't think you'd understand.  
  
Sandy: I'd understand Soda.  
  
Sodapop: Ya would  
  
Sandy: (shyly and quietly) Yea I would soda I feel the same way about you!  
  
Sodapop: what?  
  
Sandy: (still shyly but not as quite) I feel the same way about you soda!  
  
Sodapop: Ya do!  
  
Sandy: Yes  
  
Sodapop: Sandy you have no idea how much I love you!  
  
Sandy: And you have no idea how much I love you, Soda!  
  
(pause) Steve enters and rolls his eyes.  
  
(another pause this time longer)  
  
Soda-pop: looking at Steve. What? (to Sandy) Where did you get the sweater?  
  
Sandy: This guy that Granny wanted me to date. I hated him. He gave me his sweater skipping all the steps and I took it only because Granny was watching. I tried to give it back to him but he wouldn't let me.  
  
Soda-pop: oh ok (to Steve) What do ya want?  
  
Steve: nothing  
  
Ext. front yard-day  
  
Pony-boy and Sandy push the gate open and walk toward the house and Two-bit jumps up behind them.  
  
Two-bit: Hey Pony! You got a girlfriend now or something?  
  
Pony-boy: no I ain't interesting in girls Two-bit you know that.  
  
Two-bit: well then who is she?  
  
Sandy turns around  
  
Sandy: well Two-bit you never could recognize me by the back of my head so why should I expect you to now.  
  
Two-bit: oh my god Sandy I thought you went to Florida to leave with your grandma.  
  
Sandy: I did but she died so I was sent back her to leave with my parents but then they died.  
  
Two-bit: wow! Well I gotta run bye  
  
Int. house-day  
  
Pony-boy is doing homework and Sandy is kinda chatting about what ever pops into her mind.  
  
Sandy: so then like my friend Jamie says to the soc go jump of a bridge and he actually did.  
  
Pony-boy: oh jeez its not everyday you get a soc to jump of a bridge.  
  
Sandy: yeah I know and then the next day his friend like positively overlooks the idea that his friend jump off a bridge and he starts flirting with us and then said Jamie that soc is so scary he reminds me of Dallas Winston.  
  
Pony-boy: oh…..you know Dally's dead……  
  
Sandy: what???? 


End file.
